Red Sky: Reloaded
by cuppycakes123
Summary: {This is a remake of Red Sky!} After killing a senator, Lee Everett is sent to a highly guarded facility where mutants used by the government are kept. When a group of rebels lead a prison break, Lee and a mutant girl named Clementine are forced to side with them. Can Lee keep Clementine safe while also avoiding the government?
1. Prologue

_**(This game series adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by how you play.)**_

_**TellTale Games Presents **_

_**In Association with Sky Bound Entertainment**_

_**The Walking Dead: Red Sky**_

"I reckon you didn't do it, huh?" The officer started as he fiddled with his radio. "That's what they always say when they get in this truck. But, it never works on me, no sir. Workin' on the force for nearly forty years makes you immune to that bullshit!"

**[Does it really matter?]**

[Ain't gettin' that from me, sir.]

[How about you just shut up and play with that goddamn radio of yours.]

[….]

"Does it really matter?" The inmate replied solemnly. He leaned back on the leather seat of the car and sighed. "What's done is done and now I have to pay the price for my actions." The officer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**(?) The officer noticed you didn't care.**

"You bet your ass you're going to be paying the price, Mr. Lee Everett. Not only did you kill a senator, but you killed one of the closest friends of General Carver!" He exclaimed as he took his hands off the wheel for a brief moment. "You should be in the electric chair right now!"

[He was corrupt anyway.]

[He slept with my wife!]

[I am lucky…]

**[….]**

Lee could only stay silent as the older man waited for some type of a response. Maybe, he wanted him to say he was lucky to be alive, but he wasn't. The hell he would be put through when he exited that car would make death seem like an old friend. He was pretty sure that where he was going was hell on Earth. Lee could see the officer was now looking at him sympathetically.

"Who am I kidding?" The officer asked. "The electric chair is a much kinder punishment than The Facility. You're going to be picked, poked, cut open and injected with all kinds of shit. You're joining those freaks down there-"

[Your goddamn right about them bein' freaks!]

[Their not freaks… just cursed.]

**[Don't call them freaks, man.]**

[….]

"Don't call 'Specials' freaks, man." Lee glared at the older cop in the front seat. "It's not their fault that nuclear bomb from years ago messed up their DNA and gave them all powers. They're poor souls who need help, but aren't getting it from your boss. He just uses them as weapons to control his own people."

**(?) The officer noticed you're sympathetic towards 'Specials.'**

"Look," the officer started bitterly. "I don't like how the General treats them either, but the people out there are uncontrollable. What with all those rebel groups around these days. Sadly, 'Specials' are the only thing that can keep everyone under control, even if innocents have to die."

"The government is taking newborn babies away from their mothers," Lee growled. "Takin' newborn babies away and lockin' them up in cages until they're needed to destroy a part of Atlanta. Then, when their purpose is done their reward is a bullet to the head from General Carver. You tell me, officer…does that sound ethical? Is it ethical to say that it's okay to condone the murders of innocent civilians trying to go on with their lives-"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" The officer laughed. "You got balls to be tellin' me what's ethical, boy! You can say all you want, but you got blood on your hands too. It's like a pot callin' the kettle black…you're a hypocrite!"

[Screw you!]

[You're right, sorry…]

**[Don't compare me to General Carver.]**

[….]

"Let's get something clear, officer." Lee replied sternly. "Don't you dare compare me to that bastard, Carver. Yes, I did murder someone, but it was one person. You're comparing me to a man that has killed thousands of people for his own gain-"

"I ain't comparin' you to him!" The officer sighed. "I'm just callin' you a hypocrite, which you are. You're giving me a headache, so maybe it would be best if you stopped talking for the rest of the ride."

[Gladly.]

[Sorry for misunderstanding you, sir.]

[Whatever…]

**[….]**

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed. He still at least had another hour until he arrived at The Facility and it would probably be the longest hour of his life. His last hour as a free man and quite possibly the last hour of his life. He sneaked a peak over at the officer to see him once again playing with his radio; mumbling how it was a "piece of shit."

**(o) Look out window**

There would be nothing to see but Lee looked out anyway. Yep, there was nothing but darkness. It was a weird sight for Lee to not see any signs of human life. Just a few hours ago, when they were leaving the Atlanta court house, Lee was almost blinded by the sheer amount of lights reflecting off of the skyscrapers. He had grown up in Macon, a fairly small town not to far from Atlanta, but far enough that the city never influenced them. Yes, he could look back fondly on his childhood in that small, sleepy town. Lee tried not to think about the numerous times 'Specials' were brought in by the government to control some of the numerous rebel group presiding there. He also tried hard not to think about what happened to his father, the leader of a rebel group, who was brutally executed in the town square. No, he wanted his childhood to be pure and those memories would not be allowed to ruin that. His eyes began to feel heavy and the next thing Lee knew he was falling asleep. _I might as well enjoy this while I can_, he thought as his eyes began to close. _I haven't slept in god knows how long_…

_"They say things were normal once in these parts. They say that once, a very long time ago, people were happy and lived how you see in the movies. I remember my mother tellin' me what it was like when she was little; before the bomb went off in Atlanta. There was nobody getting sick from radiation back then. There were no mean men patrolling the streets that hurt you for the government. And, there were no 'Specials' that could hurt us and destroy our homes."_

_"Mama, are the 'Specials' bad though?"_

_"They're not bad people, Lee. They don't mean to do what they do, but they can't control themselves. They can't control their mutations and many times the government will use that against them. Many times, the government will use that against civilians who refuse to follow their ways, and that's why people don't like 'Specials.'"_

_"But, Mama," Lee started as he snuggled deeper into his bed. "Why are they so different from us? They look like us and act like us, but they're not us?"_

_"They ain't like us, baby boy." His mother said as she stroked the boy's cheek. "Remember when I was talkin' about how grand-mammie was alive before the bomb went off?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You see, when that bomb went off, a lot of icky stuff was released into the air. It was radiation, and it made people very sick, it still does. But, after a while, people started havin' babies and those babies grew up to have babies. However, with some people, the radiation seeped into their DNA and gave them recessive mutations that passed onto their children. But, for their children, these mutations are dominant-"_

_"What does that mean, Mama?" Lee asked. His mother sighed and looked away sadly._

_"It means, baby, that they're 'Specials.' It means that they're cursed with abilities that they can't control; like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, emotional powers and telepathy."_

_"That sounds really cool though, Mama!" Lee replied as he jumped up on his bed. "I would love to move things with my mind or shoot fire out of my hands!" He pretended that flames were coming out of his palms. One glare from his mother, however, quickly settled him down._

_"Lee Everett," his mother started. "You should thank God everyday you ain't a 'Special'. What those poor people go through is horrible and what the government does to them is even worse."_

_"What does the government do to them?"_

_"They turn them into human weapons and when they've completed their purpose they're killed." Lee looked at his mother in horror before falling back on his bed. "Many mommies had their babies taken from them because they might be 'Specials,' and I don't know what I would've done if they took you away."_

_"I'm sorry, Momma." Lee whimpered as he snuggled one of his teddy bears. He felt guilty and sorry that he could even say something so stupid. His mother smiled gently and tucked him back to bed._

_"It's okay, baby boy-" A sharp, high-pitched cry from the other room interrupted her. She quickly stood up and headed for the door, but not without kissing her son's forehead. "That's your brother," she sighed. "He's probably hungry-"_

_"He's always hungry!" Lee cried. His mother chuckled and began to leave._

_"Good night, Lee." His mother whispered. "Have sweet dreams and be a good boy."_

_"What happens if I don't?"_

_"They'll take you away and experiment on you!"_

_"G-G' night, Mama…"_

Lee woke up from his nap and felt sick to his stomach. Normally, he loved when he could dream of his days as a boy, but this was one memory he didn't want to remember. His mother's last words before she left for the night didn't seem like much back then. Almost like a something you would say to your child to make them behave and do their chores, but no, it was real. He wasn't a good boy and now he was being taken away to slowly die a miserable death. He would never get to tell his mother how sorry he was for being a terrible excuse for a son. To tell his mother how much she meant to him.

"Thank God!" The officer rejoiced as a large, white building came into view. "We're here!"

**(o) Examine The Facility**

The first thing Lee could notice about it was that it had no windows. No way at all to communicate or see the world beyond it's white cemented walls. It looked like an extremely large box; large enough to fit several football fields in. In Lee's mind, the only thing it needed to complete it's horror movie look was lightning to strike as soon as they entered the gates. _Lord knows the horrors goin' on in there_, Lee thought to himself.

"It ain't exactly welcoming is it?" The officer asked playfully. "Of course, it aint' supposed to be for folks like you."

[I'm not scared of it…]

[Looks like a death camp!]

**[That electric chair is starting to look good.]**

[….]

"Y'know," Lee started with a chuckle. "That electric chair is really starting to look real good right now." He could remember his mother always telling him to find a way to laugh at the bad. _"You're gonna lose your mind in this world if you don't laugh, baby boy."_ She would say. _"Find a way to joke about whatever bad is happening to you. It will make things so much easier."_ Lee smiled as he heard her sweet voice in his mind. Of course, it quickly went away when the officer laughed with his obnoxious, raspy voice.

**(?) The officer admired your attitude**

"You bet it is!" He snorted as he pulled up to the front of the building. Lee's heart dropped to his stomach as he saw the guards standing outside the door; their guns fully loaded and ready to go. The next thing Lee knew was he was being dragged out of the car. He felt his body collide with full force into the side of the truck as the head guard examined him.

"Why hello there, Everett." His tone was as cold as ice.

[Punch him.]

**[Hello there to you too, asshole.]**

[I don't want no trouble, sir.]

[….]

"Why hello there to you too, asshole." Lee replied as he saw the guard's expression change into pure anger. The guard threw him off the car and hit him in the face with the butt of his gun. The moments after that was a blur, just snippets of what he saw as he came in and out of consciousness. Snippets of the hallways where he could see children huddled into small cells. Snippets of guards dragging screaming 'Specials' away for testing. Snippets of his cell before his face collided with it's concrete floor and him blacking out completely.

_"Have sweet dreams and be a good boy." _

Well, he certainly wasn't doing either of those things right now.

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter of Red Sky: Reloaded! I apologize for doing this remake so early into the original's run, but I honestly didn't like how it was going. I decided to revamp the story and bring out a new format, which is based on a typical TellTale episode. There will still be challenges, but it'll be in a new, unique system! I hope you enjoy this new, and hopefully improved Red Sky!**


	2. Episode 1: Sweet Pea

_**The Walking Dead: Red Sky Reloaded**_

_**Episode 1: Sweet Pea**_

"E-Excuse me, mister? Mister, you have to get up now, please?" A small, sweet voice brought him back to the land of the living. Lee slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted he did. His head felt heavy and he fought the urge of nausea coming over him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to diagnose him with a concussion, but he knew he was never going to get medical treatment for it. This place was just a hell-hole for him to die a slow and horrible death.

**[Who are you?]**

[Who is that?]

[Leave me alone.]

[…]

"Who are you?" Lee asked with a groan as he grabbed his head. He slowly got into a sitting position on the concrete, at least until his neck began to ache. His vision was still blurry and it was extremely difficult to make objects out. The only thing he could see on the left of him was a small figure separated from him by only the glass of his cell.

"I'm Clementine," the figure began as it pushed itself onto the glass, trying to get a good look at this stranger. "You've been sleeping for a while. Are you okay?" Lee sighed and slowly leaned back against one of the concrete walls. His vision slowly was coming back and he could finally get a good look at this mysterious little person.

Clementine was a cute little thing that's for sure. Unlike many of the other 'Specials' he had gotten a quick glance at, she was quite clean looking. Her curly, black hair which came down to her shoulders was wild and probably could never be tamed. She wore a white gown that was way too big for her, but it was clearly made for an adult. The color of her gown brought out her lively eyes, which were bright golden and almost seemed to pierce you. The little girl smiled at him and awkwardly waved at him.

[Feeling pretty shitty.]

[Could be better.]

**[I'm okay.]**

[…]

"I'm okay, girl," Lee started. He didn't want to worry the child about his condition, which probably was not great. "My name's Lee by the way." Clementine beamed at him for a moment before sitting pretzel legged on the floor of her own cell. A sad expression slowly began to fester onto her small face.

"This was Sandra's cell," Clementine began with a sigh. "She was my only friend, but she's been gone for a couple days now. She said the guards were gonna take her to get 'special medicine', but she seemed really scared about it. I don't know why though…I thought medicine was supposed to help people. Maybe she was scared that the medicine would taste gross? I think medicine tastes gross a lot, but it always helps me feel better." Lee felt his heart shatter as he heard the girl go on about her friend. "Special medicine" of course meant an injection of sodium cyanide, something that the General would give 'Specials' when they became defective or useless to him.

**[She's dead, Clem.]**

[I'm sure she's okay.]

[She went on a vacation…]

[…]

"Clem," Lee sighed and shook his head. The girl needed to know the truth about Sandra no matter how hard it was. "Sandra's dead."

**(?) You were brutally honest with Clementine. She'll remember that.**

"I had a feeling she was," Clementine replied as she looked out into the hall way of the prison. "I saw one of the guards carry away a body bag near here a few nights ago. It makes me sad though because she was my only friend."

"I'm sorry, Clem-"

"Will you be my friend?" She said abruptly as she jumped up. "It's not fun being lonely here. I don't have anybody to talk to anymore now that Sandra is…gone."

[No.]

**[I don't know how long we can be, but sure.]**

[I guess we can.]

[…]

"I don't know how long we can be," the older man started with a smile. "But, I would love to be your friend." It was weird for Lee to admit it, but the look on that little girl's face when he said that made his heart swell. Out of all of his thirty-seven years on Earth, he had never seen anybody so happy before in his life.

**(?) You agreed to be Clementine's friend. She appreciates it!**

"I can show you my drawings I made!" Clementine said as she ran over to the table in her cell. "Oh no, I lost the one I wanted to show you!"

"I'm sure it's somewhere…You'll find it, Clem."

"I hope so," Clementine replied with a sigh. "It was one of my favorite pictures. I won't come back over to you until I can find it!"

"Okay, Sweet pea." Lee could use this as an opportunity to finally get a good look at his surroundings.

**(o) Examine your cell.**

"Not much to see," Lee muttered as he looked around the concrete cell. The only thing close to furniture was the slab of stone for a bed and a dirty, old toilet. "This place is definitely not a five star resort."

**(o) Look out at the hallway.**

The hallway and the cells surrounding them reminded Lee of those concentration camps he saw footage of when he was a child. The cells were just as deteriorated as his, but the 'Specials' occupying them were in much worse shape than Clementine. They were all dirty and extremely skinny to the point where ribs were prominent on their barely clothed bodies. What made it even more sickening was that some of these poor people were children even younger than Clementine. "Jesus…"

**(o) Examine Clementine's cell.**

It was weird to see Clementine's cell compared to the others around them. It looked like any other little girl's room he had seen, but that's what made it disturbing. It had a twin bed, a table, carpeting, decorations and some toys. Why was her cell better than the others? Why was she in better shape than the others?

**(o) Examine Clementine's wall. **

The main wall of her cell was covered in hundreds of pictures that she drew. Lee couldn't help but smile at them before noticing a familiar pattern in each one. All of the drawings had Clementine in them with two other adults; a man and a woman. They all were doing an activity together like going to the zoo or feeding the ducks. They were her parents. Parents who she probably never met before and never would.

"Do you like my wall?" Clementine asked as she still searched for her one picture. "They're of me and my parents."

**[Why are you getting special treatment?]**

[Looks great, Clem.]

[I like your cell.]

[…]

"Why are you getting special treatment compared to the others?" Lee said as he crossed his arms. "There are children with barely any clothes and starving to death, but you got your own suite here." Clementine immediately stopped searching and looked up at Lee with a look of sorrow.

"I don't think it's fair either," the small girl began as she walked back over to the glass wall. "I always tell General Carver that if I'm treated good everyone should be, but he doesn't listen to me."

"You talk to the General?" Lee's eyebrows went up with that. Something was more to this girl than what met the eye.

"Yeah, he comes over and checks up on me sometimes. He says I'm more special than the others, so I should be treated better."

"That bastard-"

"Don't say that," Clementine scolded him. "The General is really nice to me. He told me if I do what he says I can see my parents. He even lets me draw my pictures and hangs them up!"

"Oh god, Clem… You don't understand do you?"

"No, what?"

[You're not gonna see your parents.]

[He's a very bad man.]

**[He's using you, Clem.]**

[…]

"Clem, the General is just using you sweetheart." Lee began with a sigh. "He's not gonna let you see your parents, Clem. He's prepping you to become a human weapon!"

"No, that's not true! Carver promised he would take me to my parents and let us be a happy family. Promises are never broken like that…right?"

"I-"

"Goddammit, Luke! Get your ass back here!" The sound of yelling and the door being slammed open startled the two. A young man stormed down the hallway with a look of anger and pain on his face. He looked no older than twenty-three at the most. Behind him was one of Carver's main guards, Troy. "What the hell was that stunt?"

"You shot that boy point blank! That was a little boy, Troy!"

"That ain't a boy, Luke," Troy growled as he grabbed on the other man's shoulder. Luke turned around and began to get defensive. "That was a monster. He would've killed you with no remorse."

"He was five, Troy! You murdered a five year old!"

"A five year old that would've murdered you first."

"Y'know what, I'm done! I never thought that I would be seeing this shit when I signed up! I quit!"

"You can't leave until the end of the month, but don't worry, Luke. Your days here are definitely numbered here…Carver ain't happy with you." Troy said with a smirk as he headed back to the door. Luke leaned back on Lee's glass and slid down slowly. He eventually sat in a fetal position and stayed there for a good fifteen minutes. Clementine looked at Lee with a confused expression and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a monster…" Luke mumbled tearfully. "I'm sorry..."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
